


♦ Let it Rock

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, NC-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a writer in the middle of a crisis. You write Destiel stories, but is afraid they don't seem believable because you're a girl and has no idea of how to describe it. So you can only let it rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Let it Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and suggestions are welcomed. My beta's my best friend Chris. If it weren't for him, I never would've writen it. Thanks a lot, assbutt <3 Also, this fanfic is also on my Live Journal account under the same username. This is an Alternative Universe (AU) fanfic, therefore, no spoilers. The name is from a Kevin Rudolf song from the album 'In The City'.

You’re a writer. You’re supposed to do this. Yet, gay stories? Not your kind of thing, huh? You weren’t supposed to write about that. Why? Because you’re a girl, that’s why. Your children will someday ask you to read them and you’ll simply bite your lips and look away. What about your husband or boyfriend? What will _he_ think of you?

Yet, you couldn’t care less. The only thing you actually care about is that you don’t know exactly how to make it accurately. After all, you have no idea how they’d act. And then there’s also the fact that they’re not _officially_ gay. Yes, you do like to ship Destiel, write about their little adventures, but you have no idea of how to make them believable.

So you just imagine a scenario. You don’t think much about it, you’re actually eager to get to the…Well, the _interesting_ part. The part where all the readers are also eager to get. They expect you to do your best with it and you can only think of Dean and Castiel in a completely unusual situation. They’re both humans and Dean is underage. Castiel has just turned twenty-one. They just came back from a party where they could do nothing but tease each other.

But yet, you don’t know how either of them would react. So you just imagine how Castiel would pin Dean against the wall and invade the green-eyed’s warm and expectant mouth with his tongue. You just imagine how Dean would moan against the black-haired’s lips, closing his eyes and curling his fingers on the man’s shirt.

You just imagine how Castiel would thrust his nails on Dean’s hips, because he simply loves it when Dean totally surrenders himself at the older man’s pleasures. And you imagine how many times Dean has done it. How many times his whole body ached for it and he had to step back, because he knew Castiel wouldn’t do this being older. But then again, there they are, simply giving in to each other.

By that time, you realize you simply can’t stop yourself anymore. Your brain continues to show you unstopping images of Castiel’s hand wandering under Dean’s shirt and scratching his stomach so strongly that the Winchester has to pull away from their kiss and tilt his head back, a scream getting its way out of his lips. Still, it’s not only the pain you hear in that sound; the lust is clear, almost touchable.

The next one shows the younger raising his arms up, helping Castiel to take his shirt off easier. And then you just imagine how the blue-eyed would smirk at the Winchester boy, his eyes half-closed because of how heavy his eyelids feel, since his body is absolutely driven by the pleasure sounds Dean’s making, especially when Castiel’s hand reaches his pants and rubs his cock above the layers of clothes.

But then the black-haired opens his eyes only enough to see Dean’s ones twisting back. And that’s it. You just imagine how Castiel would get both of the blonde’s wrists and press them against the wall, above his head. The blue-eyed’s fingers would be so aggressively holding Dean’s wrists that his knuckles almost turns white.

You just imagine how Castiel would then arch his hips towards Dean and rub them against the teen’s ones. You just imagine how Dean would bite his lips, trying to muffle the dirty sounds from coming out, because he knows how Castiel gets a lot more rough when they get to his ears. But of course, the attempts fail miserably, to say the least.

And just like that, you imagine how Castiel would start moving his hips. You imagine how Dean’s brain simply stops and his mind goes blank because fuck if this isn’t the best feeling ever! Castiel, you can see, is eager to take his shirt off and feel Dean’s skin against his own, but he can’t get himself to stop the movement; not when the blonde’s crotch is fitting so perfectly with his own.

But Dean forgets about his submissive role very quickly and gets out of Castiel’s grip, pressing his hands flat on the blue-eyed man’s chest and pushing him towards the bed. You imagine how Castiel’s eyes widen because he’s used to be the domineer, and yet is loving how Dean takes the control out of his hands so easily.

Nothing you can do then, but imagine how Dean would desperately take Castiel’s shirt off and kneel in front of the bed, where the blue-eyed is already laid. You imagine how the Winchester would stick his tongue out and run it along the Novak’s body, from his ear to his crotch. And when he – _finally_ – gets to the man’s cock, still above his clothes, his hands travel the same way his tongue has just a few seconds ago, until they reach Castiel’s belt and take it off as fast as possible.

You imagine how Castiel would bite his lips, only wanting Dean to go faster. You imagine his blue eyes sparkling with the filthiest, dirtiest lust anyone’s ever heard of. His hips then buckle towards Dean, who has already undressed him and has his heart beating loudly, the blood bumping against his ear.

Something – quite – unexpected happens at that very moment. Dean’s mouth is almost wrapping around Castiel’s shaft, but the Novak pulls the teen’s hair and brings him closer to his lips. There’s no time for blowjobs now, they need more. _Castiel_ needs more. He needs to see his cock inside Dean’s ass and the green-eyed begging to feel more, like he always does, ever since their first time.

So you just imagine how Dean’s surprised when he sees Castiel’s body completely naked and laying on top of his own. The teen’s breath gets stuck on his throat as Castiel’s expert hands free him from his pants in less than a hint of a second and they’re simply there, staring at each other, both numb with each other.

And then Dean pulls Castiel by his hair and seals their lips one more time. With the – somehow – surprising movement, Castiel loses balance and his cock brushes itself against Dean’s, provoking them both a loud and frustrated moan. You imagine how the contact makes them slide against each other, because of the pre-come sliding out of the tip of their cocks.

In the next image, Castiel is biting Dean’s lower lip, pulling it towards him while the Winchester boy lets out a whimper. The sound doesn’t last long, though, since the blue-eyed places two of his fingers inside Dean’s mouth, who sucks on it without a bit of hesitation. He’s willing to have anything Castiel gives him and even his slender fingers look filthier with the lust surrounding them and nearly making them go blind.

Castiel, on the other hand, is simply watching. The movement of his hips has stopped, while his eyes seem connected to Dean’s lips and he, in a certain way, regrets stopping him from involving his cock with them. About to go crazy, he removes the fingers out of Dean’s mouth and teases the green-eyed’s entrance with one of them. Dean closes his eyes and grinds his hips down, trying to make Castiel penetrate him.

You imagine how Castiel would smirk at that simple act and after a bit more teasing, give in to the request, sliding his finger inside. The familiar feeling obliges Dean to arch his back and beg for more, never finding one finger enough. So Castiel slides another one and when Dean sees himself again, the black-haired has three fingers sliding in and out of his ass. And dear gosh how much he loves it.

But still, it’s not enough. Dean has always been greedy and when it comes to sex and Castiel – especially sex _with_ Castiel –, he’s never truly satisfied. He licks his lips, moving his hips the same rhythm with the amazing fingers massaging him. And then the fingers are gone. The blonde’s about to protest when they get replaced by Castiel’s – who has just given himself a few strokes while fingering the teen – cock.

All he can do is thrust his nails on the Novak’s shoulder, his eyes closing shut and his lips being strongly held between his teeth, because, no matter how many times they do this, Dean still has difficulties with taking Castiel inside him. The blue-eyed man hushes him softly, a groan escaping his perfectly dry lips as he finishes getting in all the way.

They keep quiet then, you imagine, only trying to catch their breaths. Dean’s eyes finally open and he nods at Castiel, who slowly starts moving. The ‘slowly’ part doesn’t last long, though, since Dean isn’t very good at keeping his mouth shut. In the blink of an eye, everything that can be heard is the sound of Castiel’s crotch slamming hard against Dean’s ass, their uneasy breaths, and the lustful moans leaving Dean’s – and sometimes Castiel’s – mouth.

You can clearly see Dean tilting his head back, his eyes twisting with pleasure and his hands clenching the sheets. But then he screams loudly and you can only imagine that Castiel finally – _finally_ – found his prostate. The next scenes are only a mess of lust, pleasure, moans, sounds and movements. Castiel has reached for Dean’s cock and is now furiously stroking him, wanting – _needing_ – him to feel the same things he’s certainly feeling.

You can only imagine how Dean’s body muscles contract themselves, telling him how close to the orgasm he finally is. You can only imagine how Castiel’s jaw falls and he moves even faster – if that’s even possible –, because he’s also painfully close to his release. You can only imagine how both men are panting heavily, the moment consuming their weak minds.

You can only imagine how Dean swallows hard and with one more stroke he’s having the best orgasm of his life, the white-out making him dizzy. You can only imagine how Dean’s release forces Castiel to his own. You can only imagine how the blue-eyed thrusts once, twice and a third time. And this is it. Castiel falls on top of Dean, body completely relaxed and a smile threatening to take over his lips. You can only imagine how they both whisper a tender ‘I love you’ and roll to the side, Castiel pulling Dean closer so they can sleep. You can only imagine how that single gesture sometimes is worth more than anything on their relationship. You can only imagine Dean sighing softly and curling himself against Castiel while the Novak runs his fingers through the teen’s hair. You can only imagine how they quickly fall into a sleep of no dreams.

And then you open your eyes and type the story in your computer, because you seriously couldn’t care less about the other’s opinions. You can only let it rock.


End file.
